Eu prefiro ser enaltecida mesmo
| episodio=7/18 (410) | exibicao=12 de setembro de 2019 | anterior= | seguinte= }} " " é o 7º episódio de Survivor VD: Bali - All-Stars. A frase do episódio foi dita por Ana Raquel ao responder uma pergunta do 8º Conselho Tribal. 'História' Os jogadores ainda estão sentindo falta de Gustavo, primeiro competidor de Serra Leoa a ser eliminado de Bali, mas precisam enfrentar seu 7º desafio de imunidade. A prova trata-se de um Riddle, uma prova que já passou apenas por Serra Leoa, fazendo os olhos dos integrantes da Batur começarem a brilhar pois possuem 3 jogadores desta edição e a experiência poderia ajudar na busca pela imunidade. Sem deixar claro se estava com saudades ou traumatizada, Mariana fala “AI GABI, SÓ QUEM VIVEU SABE”. No entanto, para aqueles que não viveram, Yury explica que o desafio consiste em um jogo de raciocínio, onde a partir de uma imagem e uma frase, o jogador deve chegar a uma resposta, usando o raciocínio lógico. A tribo que passasse primeiro pelas 10 rodadas ganha a imunidade e a cada riddle passado a tribo levará 1 pá. Se completar a prova todos da tribo ganharão 10 pás e a outra tribo levará a quantidade de pás de onde parou na prova. Se as duas tribos estourarem o tempo, ganham a quantidade de pás de onde pararam na prova. Quando perguntados se havia alguma dúvida, Rayner não consegue se controlar e, relembrando seu histórico com a prova, fala cabisbaixo “TENHO UMA DÚVIDA! POSSO QUITAR?”. A prova vai começar e os participantes parecem bem agitados. Notando o incomum estado de espírito dos colegas, Caik brinca “PESSOAL TÁ NERVOSO PRA COMEÇAR”. Logo em seguida, a prova começa e todos estão muito concentrados fazendo um silêncio incomum. Parece que a concentração surtiu efeito, pois a Agung dispara e desvenda 3 riddles, tomando a dianteira. A Batur reage, decifrando 2 riddles e encostando no placar. Vários sussurros com sugestões correm pelos ouvidos dos competidores, a prova continua acirrada por um bom tempo, mas a Agung consegue manter a liderança até o 7º riddle, quando a Batur consegue pela primeira vez no desafio empatar. A diferença é de segundos, a Agung passa um riddle e a Batur logo em sequência também, ficando nesse eletrizante embate até a 9ª rodada. Com ambas as tribos empatadas, todos começam a suar frio, até que começam os gritos de comemoração com a segunda vitória consecutiva da Agung. Ela acelera acertando os dois riddles finais. A prova durou cerca de 25 minutos, rendeu 10 pás para Agung e 9 para Batur. Foi tão tensa que até mesmo a conhecida sweet Mariana celebrou com um sonoro PORRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Raflem e Mariana brincam com as respostas da prova. Raflem pergunta “ANOTARAM GALERA?” e, Mariana diz “A RESPOSTA TAVA EMBAIXO DO NARIZ”. Otávio e Isabela começam a rir e agradecem aos companheiros porque se dependesse do desempenho deles teriam travado nas primeiras etapas. O winner de Romênia aproveita então para se depreciar um pouco “NESSA PROVA PELO MENOS APRENDI QUE A TORRE DE BELÉM É EM PORTUGAL”. Do outro lado do espectro, é nítida a tristeza dos integrantes da Batur, que não tem tempo para piadas e trocadilhos. A frustração é tamanha que Sérvulo olha pro céu e diz “TÃO PERTO, TÃO LONGE”. O CT demora um pouco para iniciar, aumentando a ansiedade dos participantes, mas, quando finalmente todos se acomodam, a tensão é tão grande que parece que ninguém sequer respira. O moderador VD quebra o gelo e faz sua primeira pergunta para Jaque, porém acaba perdendo a concentração com uma cobra nos arredores do CT e se atrapalha falando que só haviam 2 membros originários de Coreias em Bali e esquece de terminar a pergunta. Sem entender, todos acabam rindo e Rayner corrige “AMIGO.. TEM 3 MEMBROS DE COREIAS” e Sérvulo questiona se isso foi uma pergunta ou apenas um comentário. Mariana gargalha e em meios ao riso comenta que o VD “SOU EU TODINHA FAZENDO TUDO PELA METADE”. Tentando dar sequência ao conselho tribal, o moderador faz uma pergunta a Sérvulo pedindo para avaliar, de 0 a 10, qual a chance do eliminado de hoje ser enganado. Tentando não se comprometer e sair pela tangente, Sérvulo questiona a pergunta capciosa “QUER ME FUDER, PAGA UMA BEBIDA ANTES”, mas logo responde dizendo “MENTIR NÃO É DO MEU FEITIO”. Mudando completamente de assunto, Ana Raquel tem que responder se ser alguém querida pela audiência não pode comprometer o jogo dela, sem exitar ela responde enfática “EU PREFIRO SER ENALTECIDA MESMO” e complementa explicando que o jogo é surpreendente e nunca se sabe quanto tempo ainda resta para deixar sua marca. Com isso, Julio resolve comentar a situação dos ídolos, informando desconhecer o paradeiro dos mesmos e Sardinha aproveita para dizer o quanto se sente desesperado fazendo um paralelo com os tempos difíceis que enfrentou em Serra Leoa. Ele continua e, como se estivesse tentando se convencer, comenta “SE EU SAIR, JÁ TO ORGULHOSO DO QUE FIZ”. Entrando na temática nostálgica, Adriano responde uma pergunta sobre a diferença de jogar com um parceiro, como fez em um ‘Blood vs. Water’, para Bali onde está sozinho e apesar de começar sério acaba se emocionando em meio às palavras ao lembrar do seu parceiro. Com a voz embargada, ele indaga “SERÁ QUE POSSO ENTREGAR MINHA VIDA NO JOGO, COMO FIZ PARA O EDUARDO LEAL”, já com os olhos cheios d’água. Percebendo a situação atípica, os outros jogadores também se sensibilizam e VD acha que é o momento adequado para abrir a votação. Rapidamente eles se dirigem a urna e, após alguns minutos, o moderador volta com a mesma e já questiona se alguém gostaria de usar um ídolo ou poderes. Depois de um tempo de silêncio total, ninguém levanta e a votação é iniciada. O 1º voto vai em Raquel e é justificado pela insistência dela em por alvo no votante. O 2º voto também vai em Raquel, fazendo ela ficar mais tensa do que o costume, a justificativa é que faltou social apesar dela ser icônica. O 3º voto é lido e a justificativa é um pedido “NÃO TENHA UM ÍDOLO” e o votante termina com um shade comentando que novamente ficaram em lados opostos no jogo falando “ESPERO QUE EU GANHE DE NOVO”. Raquel abaixa a cabeça, triste com a situação enquanto o 4º voto é mostrado, dessa vez com o nome de Julio com uma justificativa inusitada “NEM EU SEI O QUE TO FAZENDO”, disappointed but not surprised, Julio fala virando para encarar toda tribo “TODOS DIA JULIO SENDO VOTADO AO SOM DE SWEET DREAMS”. O 5º voto é lido e, mais uma vez contém o nome de Raquel, aliviando um pouco Julio, a justificativa diz “ME ENCONTRO COM AS MÃOS AMARRADAS” e deseja que a amizade entre Raquel e o votante continue. Nesse momento, todos olham apreensivos para o 6º voto, se ele for em Ana Raquel, ela será eliminada. O moderador puxa o pergaminho e anuncia “Ana Raquel. 5 votos é o suficiente, pode me trazer sua tocha!”, o voto diz que Raquel poderia ter se empenhado mais cedo, que assim talvez o resultado poderia ter sido diferente. Apesar de não serem necessários o 7º e 8º voto são lidos, com as justificativas mencionando que Raquel demorou a se movimentar, mas a enchendo de elogios e amor. Ainda desnorteada, Raquel levanta em direção a sua tocha e em meio a despedidas e abraços, Rayner comenta o quanto a adora, pede para ela ficar forte e fala “TÃO ACABANDO COM A MÁFIA!”, Sérvulo prepara uma mensagem invertida que diz “zɐd ɯǝ áʌ <3 ǝɔop é ɔʌ 'ɐbıɯɐ 'ןǝnbɐɹ ɐuɐ” (Ana Raquel, amiga, você é doce <3 vá em paz). Outros parecem nem se afetar com a saída e já estão pensando na próxima rodada, como é o caso de Raflem que começa a rezar “TERREMOTO NÃO TERREMOTO NÃO”. No caminho para floperosa, Ana Raquel aliviada grita “AMOOOO VOU DORMIR” e “A VITÓRIA NO BOLÃO VEM SIM” lembrando que tinha palpitado no próprio fracasso, arrancando risadas pela última vez em Bali. Quando já estão voltando para o acampamento, já antecipando críticas dos telespectadores, Mariana brinca imitando um meme, falando de forma caricata “UnAniMeeeEEEeeEeEee”, lembrando mais uma vez a falta de surpresas em Bali. ''Dia 18'' '8º Conselho Tribal' 'Ainda na Competição' 700px